Oblivion
by DarkSuperTails
Summary: After Metal Overlord's defeat, Metal decides to give up on killing his copy, but the programming that keeps him on his mission to kill the hedgehog is undeletable. Now he must go to Sonic and Tails and try to convince them to help him.
1. Realization

Oblivion

OMFG! I think this is my first Sonic fic that doesn't have Tails as one of the main characters! Isn't that incredible!!…Yeah, anyway, I saw a really sick wallpaper of Metal Sonic called "Oblivion"…and well, what can I say? Inspiration struck again.

Chapter 1: Realization

"_Visual receptors, back on line. Memory bank, restored. Weapon systems, activated…Central processor, active." _Came a cold, empty lifeless voice, as a chrome colored robot slowly tried to stand. It's body was severely damaged from the previous encounter with it's copy. Sonic the Hedgehog. The robots goal, mission, target, and reason for it's existence. The robot had encountered him several times, according to his memory bank, about thirteen times now. The robot, who could only kneel form how bad shape it was in, looked down from the floating remains of the gigantic fortress known as the "Final Fortress" and saw the large expanse of endless blue water that seemed to stretch out for eternity. Blue. The color that he despised the most, even though being a chrome version of it himself. A picture from his memory bank entered his vision. A blue hedgehog with a smirk that gave enemies a second thought about attacking, and allies a warm safe feeling when around him. Two white gloves, one in the pose in front of his face, the one the robot noticed him do every time they encountered. A thumbs up. Two red sneakers, the reason for the hedgehogs incredible speed. The blue robot bent his head towards the ground, if he could make the sound, he would be groaning. His left leg joint was almost shattered, his right arm was no longer moveable, and the engine turbine that was his stomach and chest was busted severely. Besides these, he had dents in him everywhere. He sat back and held his left arm so it wouldn't break off. The doppelganger of Sonic the Hedgehog looked off into the rising of the morning, and a thought entered his processor that he had never thought of before.

"…_Why…?" _His cold, heartless monotone robotic voice said quietly, as he did not move at all. _"…Why do I try so hard?" _As he asked these questions aloud, his memory bank gave him the answer. He blinked, and saw the words from Eggman the day he was created.

"_You are Metal Sonic, the exact, and perfect replica of Sonic the hedgehog. You were created by me, Dr. Eggman to destroy Sonic, you have no other purpose for being here., from this day forth, you will hunt down and destroy that hedgehog!" _The robot closed the file, and looked at his clawed hands.

"…_I was created to destroy Sonic…but, I can't, I have failed that mission. He is almost impossible to destroy. I have tried countless times, and every time, he beats me, even with me enhanced mind and strength." _The robot looked straight at the plated ground that was a the outside of the floating platform. He soon realized that he had betrayed Eggman, and that he could never go back, even though the Dr., would probably just reprogram him to not be able to think for himself. He soon realized that he could not go back to him, and that he was now alone, without a single purpose in this world, in this life. His computer processor began thinking of a million things he could try, but nothing worked. He was now unsure of what to do. After all, what was he supposed to do?

After a long while, a thought suddenly hit the robots bank, and it made him freeze, but the more he pondered it, the more it made perfect sense. He focused in his bank, and brang up the main file that had meant everything to him as far as his creators ambition went. It was the file that stored his purpose, his meaning to kill Sonic no matter what was necessary in the process. If th file was deleted, the programming that made him want and need to kill Sonic would be gone, never again to return. He nodded to himself and tried deleting the file, but there was a sudden blink of red, and Metal saw text come up saying. "Does not compute". The robot expected as much, Dr. Eggman made sure that he was only one that could reprogram him…although…, there was one other being that had more intelligence then the Dr. did, and could reprogram him, but the though made Metal shake his head. No, that would never work, besides, Sonic would kill everyone on Mobius before he let Metal get near Tails. But he had no choice, if he didn't delete this file, then he would have to kill Sonic, and he didn't know how long it would be before he went on a Sonic killing rampage. The robot wobbled to it's feet and looked down at the swirling currents, and then forward, there was land, and S the fox and hedgehogs house would not be too far. Metal didn't know if Tails still lived with Sonic or not, if not, then it would be heck lot easier to get to him, all he had to do now, was get Tails to trust him. The robot started what energy he had left in his engine, and sped off the floating platform towards the shore, and then on towards the fox's and/or Sonic's house.

**End chapter 1, yes, what you guys thinkie? Takes place were Sonic Heroes left off. **


	2. Help from the most unlikelly place

Chapter 2: Help From the Most Unlikely Source

It was a warm morning, and the fox smiled as the sun gently warmed his soft fur. He had decided to stay with Sonic for a another year or two before going to finds his own place to live. This was mostly due to three things.

1: He loved Sonic as his big brother, and didn't want to leave him this soon, for both their sakes.

2: He still was only eight years old, and even though Mobius years were much different then humans, he still was just a kid.

3: No houses where available for sale at the moment due to Eggmans recent giant invasion.

As the fox worked on the TV antenna on the roof of the house, he heard a voice radiate out the window.

"Yo Tails! You get the TV workin' again yet!?" Tails moved his face towards the window below him.

"Almost Sonic! It's nothing serious, it's just a little bent, that's all!"

"Oh good, a hedgehog can't survive without his TV." Tails giggled.

--

The robots thrusters weren't going to last much longer, but he could see a house way off in the distance with his binocular vision, obviously, by the looks of it, Sonic and Tails still lived together. This made Metal sigh, if he could that is, it was going to be a nightmare forcing the hedgehog to except that he actually didn't want to try to kill him anymore. He slowed as he approached the house, he entered the small forest around the house first though, didn't want to simply walk into the clearing, that would lead to Tails yelping and running behind Sonic, while said hedgehog began beating the circuits out of Metal. Although, as he thought about it, that was going to be the outcome no matter what approach he took, but he needed Tails expertise with robots and machines, he was the only one who could fox him and reprogram him besides Eggman. The chrome robot hid in the thick of the trees, watching and waiting.

About five minutes later, the fox happily ran inside after closing the door behind him. Metal quietly came out of the bushes and began to approach the house, but at that moment, something hard hit the back of his head, and he was sent flying into the ground, forcing up the dirt form underneath the grass. Metal looked back to see Knuckles the echidna running over, fist clenched, and giving a war cry. Metal barely dodged the attack, as the ground exploded from the guardians power. Metal heard the door open, and saw Sonic and Tails run out and then gasp, as Metal eyes met their's. Tails gasped and instinctively cowered a little, while Sonic had a annoyed as hell scowl on his face, and soon joined Knuckles in "Punch the robot". Metal didn't attack back, but kept dodging.

"I'm not here to fit you." Sonic jumped up and barely failed in cleaving Metal's head in two with a powered up spin dash.

"Yeah I know, you're here to kill me!" Metal grabbed Sonic's arm, stopping him from attacking him again, but as he apprehended him, he was set flying another fifty feet across the landscape, and into the ground, as Knuckles landed another punch. Sonic got up. "Thanks Knuckles, let's take him down once and for all!"

"Right!" The both ran towards him, but Metal got up, and shook his head as he flew above their range of attacking.

"I'm here…to see the fox." Sonic growled.

"Over my dead body!" Sonic spin dashed again, missing once again. The orange kit's eyes widened a bit upon hearing Metal's objective. He backed away a bit, around Sonic, he was courageous and determined, but when not, he was eight. Metal finally landed on the ground, and decided he needed to try to explain things.

"You don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly Metal! You wanna capture tails to try and use him as bait for me!"

"No, I need his help." Sonic laughed.

"All you need Metal, is for me and Knuckles to kick your can!" Metal had had enough, the file for killing Sonic was kicking in, he started shaking, and an instant later, Sonic went flying into a tree, causing it to uproot and fall over, then he did a similar thing with Knuckles.

"Listen to me!" Metal demanded angrily. "I am not here to fight you, I do not even want to fight you ever again. Why I am here is to ask your friend to please delete my file about destroying you, so I may become…" He cut off. Sonic emerged form the ruins of the tree.

"Even if AI were willing to believe you Metal, why should we trust you!?"

"If I were really after Tails, then I would come during the middle of the night, instead of brawd day light, like right now. And in why would I come in this much of a damaged state?" Sonic and Knuckles, who had also just emerged blinked.

"(Growl) He has a point." Knuckles cursed. Sonic still was far form satisfied, and was about to say something back, before Tails came over."…I-I think he's telling the truth Sonic." Sonic looked bewildered.

"YOU WHAT!?" Tails ears flinched.

"Those are really good reasons, and besides that angry hit, he hasn't even try to touch you so far, neither me or Knuckles."

"Why are you taking his side!?" Sonic snapped, Tails frowned.

"Because he's telling the truth!" Sonic was taken aback, he never heard Tails yell before. Metal looked at Tails, who was sonly two feet away now.

"…Thank you." Tails smiled.

"No problem. Now let's get you down to my lab, your about to fall apart any second!" Tails chuckled at his own comment, Metal would chuckle, but a robot chuckling would sound very weird, so he decided against it. As they went inside the house Sonic growled and ran in after them. Knuckles was left on the ground, blinking after them.


	3. Rebuild and Reprogram

Chapter 3: Rebuild and Reprogram

The three people and robot where now down in the fox's lab, Tails, smiling and holding Metal's hand, as he led him towards the "fixing table" as Tails called it, Sonic as wearing the most pissed off, annoyed, and bewildered look imaginable. Knuckles was frowning. "Here we go." Tails said cutely, making the robot lay down on his back. Sonic and knuckles both stood very close behind Tails, just in case Metal lost it and when ton a killing spree. The young kit then attached things to Metals internal circuits and then began typing on a large computer built into the wall. "Alright, I'm going to delete your main file first, then I can repair you. Because the rebuilding part will be the easiest."

"…Understood." Metal said, watching him type. Sonic was glaring at the machine. (Metal, not the computer) and Metal glared right back. "I'll win Sonic, my face is a permanent scowl." He obviously meant this as a little bit of humor, and it made Tails laugh, although that wasn't very accomplishing, Tails laughed easily, but Sonic didn't even chuckle.

"Okay!" I'm beginning the deleting process, but it will take about fifteen minutes, so what do you wanna do until then?" He asked everyone. No one answered. Metal still noticed Sonic's annoyed scowl.

"You had better begin trying to get along with me Sonic, because in fifteen minutes, I'm no longer you enemy." Sonic scoffed. He wanted to get out of there, not wanting to be with metal, but he didn't want to leave his brother alone with Metal.

"Heh, your attitude is still there though." Sonic said grinning.

"Yes, but that has nothing to do with you, so it's not being deleted."

Fourteen minutes later

There was a beep, and Tails pushed a few buttons and and disconnected Metal from the machine.

"Well, how do you…feel?" Metal stood, and almost fell over.

"Physically, bad, but on the other hand, I don't feel any need to kill Sonic anymore…thank you." Tails chuckled.

"Ah, it's nothing." Sonic rolled his eyes once again. "Alright, lay back down, were only half done, now we have to repair you." He reached under the table and pulled a large amount of tools out. He then turned and grabbed a chair and sat down as he began working on his arms and legs. He then turned to Sonic and Knuckles. "You guys can go upstairs now, he no longer serves Eggman, so he' our friend now!" Sonic was disgusted by that statement, and Knuckles grunted and headed up.

"Well I need to get back to the emerald." He closed the front door behind him. Tails looked at Sonic.

"…Sonic, I thought you wanted to watch TV? I fixed the TV." Sonic shook his head.

"Nah, I'm staying right here with you."

"Sonic, he's not going to hurt us." Tails said, working on Metal's leg joint.

"Yah well…I just wanna be down here with ya, that's all." Tails rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

Twenty minutes later

Tails closed everything up and put his tools away, and put the chair back at the desk.

"Alright Metal, you all better now!" Metal Sonic slowly stood up, he clenched his fist, it worked perfectly, he moved his leg, it moved without a flaw. And his armor now was dent free, he looked like he was just made. He looked at tails with his red eyes.

"Thank you very much." He shook Tails hand, and then patted his head, too which the fox shuttered a little, and Sonic had to hold himself form attacking the robot. Metal seemed to know what he just did, and quickly retracted his hand from the fox's head.

"Oh…sorry." Tails then shook his head.

"No no, it's okay. I don't mind."

"_I sure as hell do." _Sonic said to himself. The three then headed upstairs. Sonic and tails sat on the couch, which left Metal starring at them. Sonic and Tails looked over.

"…Yeah? What?" Sonic said irritably. Metal looked at the TV, then back.

"…I know you wouldn't like it, but can I…I have no where to go, and I thought maybe." Sonic interrupted him."YOU ARE NOT LIVING HERE!!" Metal and Tails starred at him.

"…I don't want to live here, but I would like to stay a little while and…get to know you better." Sonic's eye twitched, but Tails' namesakes began to wag happily.

"Sure! It could be like a sleepover!" Metal cocked his head as he sat down next to Tails.

"…What a 'sleepover'?" Sonic groaned loudly.

**Oh god…Metal's staying with them for a while, Tails is happy…Sonic…not so much.**


	4. A day in the life

Chapter 4: A day in the life

The very next day, was the most annoying day Sonic had ever had. Metal hadn't a freaking clue about how anything worked, he simply stared at the shower for ten minutes, deciding how it worked, while Sonic sat there with a big sweat drop. Tails seemed to have a heck lot more patients for the robot then Sonic, although it wasn't a very fair comparison, because Sonic didn't have any tolerance, Metal messed up once, and he got pissed off. As it turned out, Metal was a very good cook, and Sonic almost burst out laughing when he came in one morning and saw the once death machine flipping pancakes and listening to music. As Sonic sat down at the table, Tails soon joined him, and Metal came over and gave both of them several pancakes. Tails smiled and licked his lips.

"Where'd you get to be such a good cook Metal?" Metal looked at them and then had a flashback.

FLASHBACK_"Metal! Where is that spaghetti!?" _A very large round man yelled, banging his fork against the table. A moment later, a blue chrome robot came in with an absolutely massive plate of steaming spaghetti, he gave it the Dr. _"Ahhh! That's better! Thank you Metal!"_ The robot nodded and bowed.

"_My pleasure Dr."_

END OF FLASHBACK

Metal looked at Tails.

"…Don't ask." Tails blinked, and Sonic raised an eyebrow. Sonic then suddenly heard strange music coming form Metal. He blinked and strained his ears.

"Hey Metal…what are you listening too?" Metal looked at him, then the music stopped. Sonic cocked his head.

"Uhh…nothing." Sonic then grinned.

"What was sit Metal?" Metal then got 'distracted' by cleaning the kitchen. Sonic looked at Tails, who giggled silently too. There was a sudden knock of the door, and the three of them looked over and saw the door open and a black hedgehog with red stripes heading down his spines, and crossed arms, with a scowl worse then Sonic's. His scowl faded into nothing when he saw Metal within three feet of Sonic and Tails and not trying to throttle them. Metal came out of the kitchen and stopped. The metal robot and Shadow starred at each other, while everything else in the world seemed to stop. (This is a really cool part, cause Metal and Shadow are both super powerful even without the chaos emeralds, and they don't meet much. Metal was the first to speak.

"…Hello, Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow's frowned returned, though his eyes were still wider then usual.

"…What's that thing doing here?" Tails frowned.

"He's not evil any more Shadow, he decided to forget his mission to kill Sonic, and we deleted his file, so he's our friend now." Shadow humphed.

"…Yeah right, I don't believe it."

"It's true Shadow, that's what I was thinking' yesterday." Sonic said, scarfing down pancakes. Shadow raised an eyebrow and looked at Metal again.

"Whatever, any way, I'm here because Rouge want's to know if you'd like to come to her picnic tomorrow." Shadow said, clearly not caring at all.

"Rouge? Picnic?" Sonic blinked. "Heh, sure! We'll be there! Right lil' bro!" Tails nodded.

"Right!" Metal looked at Sonic and Tails. Shadow closed his eyes and took out a red chaos emerald.

"Right." He disappeared in a flash of light.

"Wonder why Rouge wants to have a picnic?" Sonic said, scratching his temple. Tails shrugged. Then they noticed Metal starring at them. "…Uhh…yeah Metal?"

"…A minute ago, you called Tails 'little. bro' a shortened version of 'little brother'." Sonic shrugged.

"Yeah, so?" Metal would of blinked if he could.

"…You are not related to him." Sonic laughed.

"Metal, he's not my real brother, but I call him that cause he's like a little brother to me." Metal nodded.

"That makes some sense I suppose."

"Right…anyway, so what do you wanna do today Tails?" Tails shrugged.

"I don't have anything, how about you Metal, do you have anything you'd like to do?" Metal glanced out at the bright sunny day, the looked back at Tails and Sonic, who were both waiting for an answer.

"Actually…I do have something."

**Hmmm…what would Metal Sonic like to do that involves being outside in the sunshine? Stay tuned for chapter 5!**


	5. Metal at the Beach

Chapter 5: Metal at the Beach

The blue blur walked with Tails and his copy towards the shimmering shore, with a mile of sand left and right. He couldn't believe it, Metal Sonic, wanting to go to the beach? Sonic almost busted a gut laughing, but the robot seemed quite serious, and Tails seemed pretty happy as well. The fox was in front, wearing blue swimming trunks. Metal was behind him, obviously not needing to wear anything. And Sonic was last, crossed armed, and starring at the back of Metal's head, with another scowl on his face. Tails placed down a mat and sat down, as Sonic did the same. Metal simply stood next to them, starring out at the ocean. Tails had begun to affix his fur with suntan lotion, as Sonic also put it on.

"…It feels so different…not being evil." Metal said absentmindedly. Tails smiled and looked at him.

"Yeah, your free now. You can do whatever you want." Sonic looked out at the water, then looked at Tails. He for some reason got a evil grin on his face, and was now entering the rare "Playful big brother mode" Which happened only a couple times a month.

"Hey Tails." The fox looked at Sonic and blinked.

"Yeah?" Sonic just grinned.

"…Umm…" Tails was processing what Sonic could be thinking, then it hit him. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Sonic said leaping on the fox, and beginning to tickle him. Metal was now watching them, as he was trying to figure out what in the world they were doing. "No Sonic please!" Tails begged, as Sonic showed no mercy.

"No can do little bro! You know once I enter playful mode I can't stop!" Tails continued yelping with laughter, people would have been watching, but due to Metal Sonic, everyone had basically run screaming. Sonic eventually got off and let the fox breathe. Tails sat up and giggled and panted at the same time.

"…What were you doing?" Metal asked in his monotone low voice. Sonic grinned at him.

"What did it look like I was doin'? I was tickling him." Metal would of blinked if he had eyelids.

"…What's 'tickling'?" Sonic flung his head back into the towel and put his hands behind his head.

"Man, you sure are clueless about everything aren't you?" Metal just starred at him. After Tails caught his breathe, he looked at Metal.

"Tickling is where someone touches someone else on a sensitive part of their body to make them laugh. It causes a weird sensation that makes people laugh." Metal slowly nodded.

"I see…A sort of bonding ritual?" Sonic and Tails looked at each other.

"Yeah, like a bonding ritual." Metal nodded, and sat down on the sand, and looked up into the sky. Tails eventually took out a surfboard and ran to the water. Metal starring after him. Sonic noticed this as he put on sunglasses.

"That's a surfboard, people use it to surf on water, it's for amusement." Metal nodded, all the while downloading every new thing they told him to memory so he could understand people better.

"Yeah! Look at me Sonic!" Tails yelled form the water, riding a small wave. Sonic gave him the thumbs up.

"Yup, wait to go little bro!" Metal watched Tails on the water, and began downloading everything he had learned about the fox so far in his existence. If he downloaded everything to memory, then he would be able to communicate with them ten times better. After not looking away from the fox for five minutes, he looked at Sonic and began doing him. (…o.0) Sonic wouldn't notice, because he was now snoring loudly. He didn't need to download much about the hedgehog, he already knew everything about the him strength wise, how he thought, and his strengths and weaknesses. It only took two minutes everything he had learned since he came a couple of days ago. Metal from now on until he knew everything about both of his new friends, would continue to download every little thing about them until he knew them top to bottom. He would download everything, how they acted in different situations, what they liked, fears, favorite things, etc. He would eventually know both of them better then they knew themselves, although he was already that way with Sonic, but he didn't know a few things, the things that he didn't need to know for killing him, like favorite things. As Metal finished, he saw Tails coming back over and placing the surfboard on the sand next to his towel. Metal starred at him.

"…Your wet." Tails chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I fell in the water." Metal got up and turned away form him, Tails blinked, as the turbine on the robots back began to spin faster and faster. It went faster and Tails fur was eventually waving in the wind. The fox then noticed that he was using it as a sort of big hairdryer. "Um, thanks Metal." The fox said smiling, his fur now puffed up everywhere. Metal nodded and the engine stopped.

"Your welcome." He then used his hand carefully to push the fur back to where it was. Tails looked away form Metals face that close to him. Not that he didn't like him as a friend, but his eyes were still extremely creepy. Sonic snorted a she was working by the rather loud engine, and took of the glasses as he looked up.

"What are you doing?" He asked frowning.

"He was just fixing my fur, he just dried me off, that's what probably woke you up Sonic." Tails said, then looking at Metal. "I could probably fix it so it's softer." Metal nodded and sat back down. It was some time later, when Sonic got up and stretched.

"Alright dudes, let's get goin', I'm getting a little bored." Tails was on the ground, showing Metal how to make a proper sand castle. Metal seemed very interested, and was obviously downloading this as well, he had a lot of room in his head now that he erased everything about Eggman. He had at least ten gigabytes of free space. Tails nodded and got up as Metal offered to carry most of the things. As the three of them left, Metal looked sideways at Tails and put his hand on his head again. Tails only jumped slightly this time, Sonic didn't notice, which was probably a good thing.

**Well, I know that this chapter seems a little bit on the pointless side, but at least it's a little cute at points. Awww…Metal's being so nice, and put his hand on Tails head. Pretty soon he'll be high fiveing Sonic…whoops, I said too much. **

**PS: YES! Next week I'm getting my laptop! Finally I an type whoever I want! And not just on weekends and vacations…and sometimes during school. **


	6. Ground Thou Shalt Not Tred On

Chapter 6: Ground Thou Shalt Not Tred On

As it turned out, the picnic that Rouge had planned was basically celebrating the defeat of Metal Overlord, and stopping Eggman's giant scheme. Sonic had had a sweat drop, and told Metal to stay home, so he and Tails went to the picnic, leaving Metal alone in their house for two and a half hours. The house was eerily quiet, as Metal walked through the house, downloading everything he could find that might help him better understand the two of his friends. He had done this for at least forty minutes before he traveled to the fox and hedgehogs bedroom. (This can't be good) Metal observed the environment, it surprised him that they actually had a bunk bed, he assumed it was a part of the long list of the "Adopted brother" thing. And it dawned upon him that he too, would like to have a relationship with someone that was beyond simply friends, a sibling, someone he could really look out for. He nodded to himself and made file on it, from then on he would act as if Sonic and tails were his brothers. (Sigh…well, it's a cute thought, but still weird and creepy) As Metal was thinking this, his sensors suddenly picked up the front door opening from downstairs. He then heard two voices.

"Metal? Are you here? Where'd you go?" That was obviously Tails.

"Yo! Metal head! You laying hide ore seek?" Metal identified 'Metal Head' as an affectionate term that Sonic used to show carrying. Metal walked out of the room and descended the stairs. He saw Sonic and tails putting down their stuff and closing the door, then once they noticed him they both smiled.

"Oh, there you are Metal, what where you doing upstairs?" Tails asked, cocking his head. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah." Metal reached the bottom stair and moved in front of them.

"Simply observing the environment so that I may get to know you better, so I may establish a better relationship with you." Tails smiled and nodded, while Sonic blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"He was downloading stuff from around the house so he can get to know us better." Tails said in layman's terms.

"Ohh…well why didn't you say so." The hedgehog said, still a little suspicious. Metal then decided that if he should create a relationship with them he should find a repetitive name or nickname for them, he could not think of one, but then it was obvious to him, he could borrow Sonic's 'little bro', because it wasn't really his original name, it was just short for the relationship between brothers. Metal walked up to Tails and zoomed through his files at the speed of light, and found that a pat, or ruffle of the head/hair, was the best and simplest approach. He patted Tails on the head.

"So what should we do now? Little bro." There was a split second of silence.

BAM

Metal was suddenly sent sprawling to the floor ten feet away, Sonic stood with his fist outstretched, Tails gasped. Metal sat up, the floor was not damaged, and neither was he, but it was the action that struck him. Metal starred into the hedgehogs eyes, they were now very angry.

"Don't _ever _call him that!" Metal raised himself from the floor and tilted his head ever so slightly. Tails now was angry himself.

"Sonic, what's your problem!? He was just trying to be nice!" Sonic looked at tails, and said in a raised voice, but not yelling.

"No one calls you that but me, cause you're my little bro, he's not even related to you!" Tails frowned.

"Your not either!" Sonic didn't respond, instead just growled softly, and disappeared upstairs, most likely to stop himself form acting out in anger. Tails stomped his foot in annoyance, but soon recovered. "I'm sorry Metal, don't listen to him, he's just-"

"He's right." The robot said, not moving and starring at the ground. Tails blinked.

"What?"

"He's right, I shouldn't of done it." Tails shook his head.

"No, it's just you've been our enemy for so long, and now you called me that, and he's the only one who calls me that, it's not really your fault." Metal looked sideways at the fox, and Tails continued. "…But you can come up with your own name for me if you want." Metal didn't move, but eventually nodded.

"…I shall…But right now I have to…go" The robot headed out the door and down the road. Tails looked after him, and started crying a little. He knew he wasn't leaving, but the whole thing was making him upset. Tails went to the couch and started sobbing silently, not that loud, because he didn't want Sonic to hear, but loud enough so he felt that he was letting it out.

**Ahhh…poor Metal, he's just trying to be friendly. (Turns to Sonic)**

**Me: What the is your problem!!**

**Sonic: He shouldn't of called him that!**

**Me: RAHHHHHHH!! (Takes out imaginary flamethrower) **

**Sonic: …0.o**


	7. Two is Not Better Than One

Chapter 7: Two is Not Better Than One

The following day, Metal hadn't returned, and Tails was getting worried faster by the minute. Metal didn't say a time when he would return, but then again, Tails hadn't expected one either. He sat at the table, as Sonic placed down a plate of toast and scrambled eggs in front of him. Tails didn't move. Sonic sat down on the other side of the small table, and began to eat, but stopped and looked at Tails.

"...What's wrong little buddy?"

"...You know what's wrong."

"...I do?"

"Don't act like you don't know! You hit Metal, he was just trying to establish a relationship with us, but then you hit him!" Sonic frowned a little.

"He called you little bro!"

"So?"

"So he's a bloodthirsty robot that's been trying to kill us for the past couple of years." Sonic said, not raising his voice, he had never yelled at Tails, and he didn't want to start now.

"No he's not! He's a robot Sonic! He doesn't have a free will! He has to do what he's programmed to do!" Sonic looked furious, but he wasn't going to yell, as he thought before, he had never yelled at Tails, and never wanted too. Tails turned away from Sonic and crossed his arms. Sonic sighed, his anger lessing and he walked over and placed a gloved hand on Tails head.

"Alright, I'm sorry buddy, I just don't want him to call you that." Tails grunted.

"Well before he left I said he could come up with his own name for me, but thanks to you he may not be coming back." Sonic frowned.  
"Will you drop it already?" Tails frowned, and Sonic went on. While unbeknownced to them, the door had opened and Metal had quietly come in and sat on the couch. Sonic hadn't heard it, but Tails' sensitive ears picked up on it. He looked towards the living room, completely ignoring Sonic.

"...Metal? Are you here?..." Sonic also stopped and listened, and then they heard a very low. "Yes." From the living room, and Tails ran in. "There you are Metal! I was afraid you weren't coming back." Metal shook his head.

"No." Sonic then entered the doorway, and Metal looked up at him, they starred for a long time. "...I am sorry Sonic, I should not of addressed him by that name, that is your name for him." Sonic sighed.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry that I hit you." Tails smiled and Sonic sat down next to the two of them, where Tails smiled and hugged both of them. Sonic hugged him back, and then Metal, not wanting to make Sonic mad again, looked at him for direction. Sonic chuckled and nodded. Metal nodded and hugged him as well. (Ahhh...0.o) Tails (Surprisingly) was the first to break the hug.

"So Metal, have you thought of your own name for me yet?" The young orange fox asked smiling and a little eager to have a second nickname. (Although this would be his third, his name "Tails" is a nickname...) The robot starred at the fox for a second and then slowly nodded. Tails smiled and his namesakes wagged, awaiting it. The robot starred again for a second and then spoke.

"After computing your personality I have came up with a name that I shall address you by, T2." Tails grinned broadly, and Sonic blinked.

"That's a great name Metal! Thanks!" Metal decided to try a bit of humor.

"Of course, if that didn't work, I could always call you, ma main fox." At this both Sonic and Tails laughed, and Metal felt happy, happy, something he thought was impossible for robots to feel, but now knew it was possible.

**Awww...T2, that's cute, if you don't get it, I'm not explaining it. Anyway, this is a cute chapter, and I would've ended here if it was a one shot, but it's not, so I'm still going. **

**Heh...ma main fox...**


	8. Adjusting

Chapter 8: Adjusting

**Alright, haven't added to this in a couple of days...okay, a week and a half, and since you all love this story so much, here you go!**

The robot stood, starring at the fox as he would've blinked.

"...The...store?" Sonic slapped his forehead, but Tails just giggled.

"Yeah, the store is where we get food." Metal nodded, he obviously knew what food was.

"Ahh...a 'store' is where you...receive food?" Tails nodded as he put on his famous shoes and gloves, as Sonic did the same.

"Yeah, we go there and buy the food." Metal looked at Sonic.

"I assume that must be where Sonic gets his chili dogs?" Tails laughed and Sonic gave them the thumbs up. Then Tails blinked.

"Oh, but stores aren't just for food, there's stores that sell clothes and other stuff too." Metal nodded, downloading this information as well as he simply starred at Tails and nodded. Sonic sat with his foot tapping as the fox tied his laces.

"Come on Tails, I'm waaaiiiitttttiiiinnnnngggg!" Tails laughed and Metal blinked. (when I say he blinks that means that if he could) Then the three waled out of the door and down the small dirt road that lead to the train station that lead to Station Square. (duh)

Sonic blinked.

"Uhh...I don't think it would be such a great idea for us to take the train with Metal, Tails." The fox blinked.

"Alright, that's okay, we can run there." Sonic nodded and grinned.

"Right, come on Metal, let's see if you can keep up!" Metal Sonic started up his thruster engine turbine and Sonic got his legs ready, as Tails wound his tails. "On your mark, get set...GO!" There was bang and both Sonic's flew off like rockets, leaving Tails to fly after them. "Heh, pretty good Metal, but how about this!?" Sonic then went super sonic. (The speed, no the kick ass golden hedgehog) Metal Sonic concentrated and his turbine went into turbo, and he shot forward twice as fast, nearly as fast as the hedgehog. This only lasted another ten seconds before they arrived, where they both stopped next to each other and waited for their fox friend. About thirty seconds later, they heard propellers and Tails appeared, smiling.

"Wow! That was fast Metal!" Metal nodded.

"Eggman built the fastest turbine engine in the world just for me." Tails looked impressed, and Sonic smiled as he got up.

"Alright then, let's go, let's get my buns, I'm starving!" Tails laughed incredibly hard. Metal apparently didn't receive the joke. (Is that a good thing or a bad thing) Sonic noticed this and simply sighed as the three of them ran off into the city.

--

Once inside the store is when things began to get incredibly hectic. (New word!) Naturally, everyone thought that Metal was still working for Eggman, so when they saw him in the store they ran. Sonic and Tails tried to explain what was going on, but then the cops came...

The bullet whizzed past his ear, barely missing the blue fur.

"Damn it!" Sonic cursed, as he, Tails and Metal hid behind the fruit section. Apparently the cops thought that Metal was holding the two of them hostage. Although Sonic tried several times to come out, they thought he was Metal and shot at him, Tails was going to go out, but Sonic and Metal didn't want him getting hurt.

"What are we gonna do?" Tails asked a little nervous. Sonic grunted.

"I don't know little bro, we'll think a somethin'!" Metal then turned to Tails and ruffled his hair. The fox looked up into the robots red piercing eyes with completely innocent sky blue ones confused. Metal answered his internal question.

"You are afraid, the natural protocol for this is for me to try and comfort you." Tails blinked and smiled.

"Come out with your hands up!" Came the voice of one of the cops. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Come on Metal, don'tcha have a gadget or something that can help us?" Metal looked at him then opened his weapons and gadgets file.

"_Search?"_ Came a internal voice that only he could hear.

"Disarming."

"_Searching...ten results found."_

"Display." The computer showed ten possible selections of gadgets he possessed to disarm enemies. Then number three was a disrupter ray, which would deactivate any weapons within a one hundred foot radius. Metal selected the weapon and turned to Sonic as his hand opened and transformed into a small cylinder shaped cone thing with a small radar dish on the end. Sonic blinked and then smiled, Tails did too.

"What's that do?" Tails asked. "Can it help?" Metal nodded.

"This will deactivate their weapons, so we can go and try to at least talk to them." Tails smiled.

"That's great Metal!" Metal nodded and held it out.

"...Close your ears, it makes a high pitch noise." Sonic and tails did so as the robot temporarily shut off his own hearing, as a wave vibrated out of the dish and spread out in all directions. Then he shut it off and turned his hearing back on as the two unplugged their ears. They could hear the policeman saying that their weapons weren't working.

"Alright, let's go!" The three of them walked out.

"There he is! Get him!"

"SHUT UP!" Sonic yelled, which startled the policeman. "He isn't evil anymore, the chip that made him evil was removed by Tails!" The cops blinked.

"Yeah right!"

"It's true!" Tails added, holding up a red chip. "This is that chip, I removed it, he's on our side now." The cops lowered their weapons and looked at each other.

"...Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he's been living with us for the past week." Tails said. The cops looked at the robot carefully, he slowly nodded.

"I no longer serve Dr. Eggman, I am now free, and I shall not let you hurt my friends."

He said rather threateningly. The cops blinked again and put their non-working guns away.

"...Alright, we believe you Sonic, if you're really sure about him."

"Heh, I am, don't worry!" Sonic said, grinning and giving them the thumbs up. They all walked back into the store as the cops one by one left.

"...I'm sorry I've caused you that." Sonic smiled.

"Heh, don't worry about it."

"Yeah, now all we have to do is get everyone to get used to you." Metal nodded. As they began shopping for Sonic's buns. (XD)

**LOL! Aww, and 0.o. Yup, there was a little of everything in this chapter. A little Tails and metal fluff. He's so cute. "You are afraid, the natural protocol is for me to try and comfort you." THAT'S SO CUTE!!**


	9. A Whole New Robot

Chapter 9: A Whole New Machine

Sonic gladly grabbed four packages of his bread buns, then Tails took a few of his favorite snacks, then they were off.

"Ummm, Sonic, who are we gonna give the money too?" Tails asked frowning and looking at the empty cash register. Sonic looked over and cocked one eyebrow. The three of them where the only ones in the entire store, the reason obvious.

"Heh, don't worry little bro, we'll just leave the money on the counter." Sonic took out five mobians from nowhere and laid them on the counter as they went out. Tails wasn't that psyched (New word!) when he heard the alarm go off, but no one really seemed to care that much. Once out of the city, it had, unfortunately began to rain, very hard. So the three of them broke out into a hard run. Sonic and Tails looked at Metal, who simply responded with.

"I'm water proof." Tails smiled and nodded.

"Well that's good, It's a good thing that-WAAAAAHHH!!" There was the sound of something slipping on ground and the fox flew forward and landed face first in a puddle of mud. Metal and Sonic were instantly kneeling down helping him up. The fox was very upset now, and he looked at his fur as his ears drooped.

"Oh, great, now my fur's all wet and covered with mud!" Sonic patted a part of his head that didn't have mud on it.

"Hey, it's okay, me and Metal will clean you up when we get home, kay'?" Sonic and Tails both looked at Metal, who nodded quietly. "Ya see?" Sonic smiled gently. Tails sniffed and then was suddenly picked up off the ground and into bridal style by Metal, which Sonic was chuckling at. Tails almost blushed a little.

"W-What are you doing?" Metal looked down at him.

"That fall could of made an injury or two as well as getting you coated with mud." Tails shook his head.

"No, really Metal, I'm fine." The robot shook his head as he and Sonic ran off.

"Inadequate. (New word!) It is often not possible to know one is hurt after such a fall." Tails sighed and just crossed his arms as Metal carried him, while Sonic chuckled, running ahead a little.

--

Upon reaching the house, Tails proved that he was fine when he walked around without a problem.

"Hey hey hey, no walking around little bro! You'll track mud!" Metal and Tails both starred at the blue hedgehog, who shrugged.

"What?...Sometimes I care..." Tails smiled as his ears perked, suddenly hearing the sound of running water. His head turned towards the bathroom, Metal was gone and obviously beginning the bath. "Well, come on, oh dirty one!" Sonic said bowing. Tails chuckled as he and the hedgehog followed Metal's lead. When walking in the first thing they saw was the robot leaning over towards the pouring water stream, and holding out his finger. Then eventually he stood up and turned around.

"...You're bath is ready, T2." Tails chuckled again. Then took off his shoes, socks and gloves and slowly got in. Sonic turned to Metal and smiled.

"Alright, you do the washin', I'll do the hair, okay?"

"Understood." Metal said, as he took a bar of soap from the shelf, while Sonic grabbed a bucket and a bottle of shampoo. The robot seated himself on the floor as he applied the bar of soap to the fox and began shaving off the layer of mud and dirt, and then cleaning all of the dirt from his fur, a double leaning all in one basically. As he scrubbed, Metal went on and on about dirt and why it was better to get it out when in it's liquid from before it dried. Tails smiled the whole time, well, until they got to his stomach that was. Metal was still explaining dirts cellular properties (Two New Words!) when he began cleaning the fox's white stomach fur, and the fox's face curved upward and he began to chuckle. Metal didn't notice at first, but then reaching the fox's sides, Tails let out a couple of laughs. Metal stopped and looked up, wondering what he was dong. Sonic, who was sitting next to them, waiting for Metal to be done with his part, sat whisting. He looked at Tails as well, but unlike Metal, instantaneously (New word!) knew what it was.

Metal tried his sides again, but the fox laughed and made a jerk. The robot had a big anime question mark over his head. Then his memory bank retrieved a memory and brought it up.

"Ahh, would this be the physical phenomena (New words!) you refer to as 'tickling'?" Tails giggled and nodded. "Hmmm...but I am not purposely trying to cause you excitement or pleasure..."

"That ain't how tickling works Metal." Sonic said grinning from ear to ear next to him. The robot looked at him and cocked his head, he opened his installer, getting ready to download a more defined definition of 'tickling'. Sonic continued. "Watch." Sonic moved next to the kit. "Now, notice how I'm not trying to do anything." Sonic then yawned, and stretched his hands out backwards, where his hand gently caressed Tails side on the way back, the fox giggled. Metal was taking in every detail. "People are always ticklish, but how much you want them to laugh and how hard depends on what you do, on purpose or not." Sonic then spun around and attacked Tails with the "dancing spider hands" style. Metal was now downloading. Sonic turned back and rubbed underneath his nose. "See?"

Metal nodded.

"Yes, thank you Sonic, I've downloaded that information."

"Good for you." Sonic said, turning back to his normal position. "Now umm, can you finish this up? The kid here's gotta go to bed soon." Metal nodded and quickly finished his part of the cleaning. He then moved aside as Sonic took over with his hands. He first dumped the bucket of water over his head, then lathered his hands so fast that they were a blur. "Alright! Let's get it on!" Tails laughed as the bubbly mass of soap that had been liquid a second ago attacked the kits hair. (Which is what...three bangs?)

--

It was three minutes later where Tails got out, was dried by Metals giant hairdryer of doom. (Which ultimately made him into a giant orange puff ball again, and then hugged by Sonic for an unknown reason) and finally Sonic put the fox to bed. Metal had been sitting on the couch, in the dark except for the blazing fire light, which made him sparkle, when Sonic sat next to him.

"Heh, hey thanks for the help with Tails." There was silence fir a long time.

"...Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"...Thank you for everything." Sonic didn't say anything, but then smiled.

"Heh, no problem. Oh, and Metal." Metal glanced at him. "Feel free to stay here as long as you like!" Metal's eyes would of widened if they could.

**YES! END OF CHAPTER!!...NOT STORY! I HAVE TO GO NOW!**


	10. When Life Gives you Eggman you Kick Butt

Chapter 10: When Life Gives you Eggman, you Kick his Butt

**Sweet mother of (Bleep)! Is it just me or did my review count for this story go from 12 to 27 in less than three days?...0.o...wow...and I thought this story was getting lost in the sea of "made and forgotten" part of FF.N...ANYWAY! IT'S GREAT TO SEE THAT IT'S NOT! And also, to STaR Productions, YES! FEAR THE GINAT HAIR DRYER OF DOOM! (Laughs manically)...HAHAHAHAHA...0.o...(cough) Okay I'm done now.**

He couldn't believe it, he just simply couldn't believe what was happening. He, the once insane robot bent on brutally killing Sonic for years, was now a full fledged part of said hedgehog's family. Sonic completely trusted him now, ever since he came he was always more quiet and cautious around Metal, but now he was back to his happy grinning self. Even more amazing was...Tails actually _asked _if Metal could give him baths once in a while instead of Sonic, not _with_ Sonic, _instead_ of Sonic. Metal couldn't of felt more privileged. But the good news wasn't ending there. Now most of Station Square knew about him, and since the three of them came into the city all the time, they got the chance to witness it in person. Everything was going great for Metal, he couldn't possibly be happier...

"_Dr. Eggman, we have a fix on his location." _metallic voice said blankly. Then a very large round man appeared out of the darkness.

"Good! Come on then! Time to go and get him!"

--

"Come on you guys! The waters great!" A familiar orange kit said, as he waved from the pool. Two blue hedgehogs sat laing on chairs as they both had hands behind their heads. One was flesh and blood, one was metallic, but regardless, both where in the same cool nap pose with glasses.

"No can do little bro, I hate water and Metal would be committing suicide."

"Well, you wouldn't be afraid if you would just try!" Tails yelled smiling. Sonic flipped up his glasses coolly as he starred at the fox.

"...Meh." he put them back up and Tails sighed, not bothering anymore. The three of them were on the beach that Mystic Ruins overlooked. Tails was happily splashing around while Sonic and Metal chillaxed. Then there was a sound off in the distance...a, engine...Sonic instantly got up and so did Metal.

"Tails, come here." Sonic said looking up at the sky. The fox had heard it as well, and got out as he shook himself dry. As the three looked up, frowns covered all of their faces.

"Eggman!" Sonic and Tails both shouted in unison. There, in a large silver hovercraft that most likely barely supported his weight, sat the self-proclaimed so called "Ruler of Mobius", Dr, Ivo Robotnik, or Eggman. He starred down at the three of them, and then laughed.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! Why hello Sonic! It certainly has been a little while since our last encounter!" Sonic smirked.

"Yeah Eggman, wher've ya been? I've missed kicking your-!"

"AS I was saying." He looked down and pretended to first notice Metal Sonic. "Well well well, what's this? Metal Sonic!? Is that you!?" He said, pretending to be surprised. "Are you actually within ten feet of Sonic and not trying to kill him?" Metal Sonic glared at the man.

"...I no longer serve you, now leave my sight before I make you." Eggman grinned and threw his head back and laughed.

"Are you actually _living _with them!?" Metal didn't answer.

"The program that makes him want to kill Sonic is gone Eggman! He's our friend now!" Tails said, trying to act tough. Eggman, again pretended like he didn't already know all of this.

"Really? Well, I'd expect as much from you fox boy!" Tails made a little growl. Sonic crossed his arms.

"So what do you want Eggman? Another butt whoppin'? Cause I'll be happy to oblige." Eggman's sneer disappeared.

"No hedgehog, I just wanted to see if it was really true that Metal was actually living with you and you fox friend."

"Well, it's true, so go away or hurry up and sick your robots on us so we can blow em' up." Eggman sneered.

"Well alright then Sonic, if you're so ready!" Eggman then pressed a red button and out of the large ship above him dropped a large metallic snake. It was long and grayish colored. Eggman laughed. "Oh ho ho ho ho! Well Sonic, meet the Egg Viper 2!" The snake's red eyes suddenly began to glow as a hiss escaped it's mouth and it suddenly lunged at the three of them. Sonic dodged but Metal simply stood there.

"Metal! Get out of the way!" Sonic said, as the snake approached him. Metal stood, arms crossed, and glaring straight ahead. Then right before the snake reached him, he said quietly and darkly.

"...You will not harm my friends..." Then there was the sound of something slicing metal, and the snake was suddenly flown off in two directions. Metal stood, with his arm having turned into a large buzz saw. It stopped spinning and turned back into a hand, which he put back to work being crossed. Sonic chuckled and got up.

"Anything else Egghead!?" He said cockily. Eggman growled.

"Alright! How about this!" He pressed another button and a giant golden scorpion robot came crashing onto the sand, flaring it's pincers and tail. Metal simply jumped up into the air and did a spin dash. There was a SHINK and Metal landed on the ground on the other side of the robot. The robot fizzed at the head, and then it fell to the ground sideways and exploded. Then the robot looked up at Eggman, who banged on his controls, cursing why he made him so powerful. Then Metal's rocket thrusters kicked in and he flew straight at the genius, hitting the bottom of the vehicle and slicing right through it, causing it to explode as well. The robot landed on the ground and watched as debris rained down on him. He then noticed Eggman's body hit the sand. Sonic's eyes widened and Tails covered his mouth, but Metal simply walked over and bent down as a recurring mocking laugh came from the body. Metal crushed the head In his hand and looked up at the ship, which was now flying away.

"...Eggman."

**...0.o...for those who didn't get it, Eggman was a robot...enough said. Oh well, we all knew that Egghead was going to interrupt the happiness sooner or later.**


	11. Metal

Chapter 11: Metal

The house was deadly quiet for about a half an hour, none of the three of them uttered a word the entirety of the time. It was getting dark eventually and the sun was beginning to set on the horizon, seeing this, Metal Sonic turned his red eyes, then back to the others.

"...T2, you're bath will commence approximately ten minutes from now, immediately followed by bedtime." Tails smiled and nodded, Sonic however was still starring blankly at the screen though.

"...Sonic, what's wrong?" Tails asked quietly, Sonic turned and sighed, upon standing up.

"Nothin' buddy, so uhh...who's gonna do bath time tonight?" He asked, looking at Metal then to Tails. Metal simply stood as well.

"Oh, umm...well." He glanced at Metal. "Well, Sonic, maybe you could do it tonight." Sonic blinked and turned to Metal.

"Sure, that okay with you?" Metal nodded.

"Yes." He turned to the general direction of the basement. "I wish to go and use some of your equipment, may I?" He asked referring to Tails.

"Yeah, sure." Metal's copy and Tails soon walked into the bathroom and Metal watched them close the door behind them. He looked at the ground, then ventured into the basement. His metallic red glowing eyes first met darkness, Tails always turned the lights off when not down there. His hand found the light switch, then his head noticed the computer, and he walked over to it slowly and silently.

"_Eggman attacked once, he'll do it again, but I shall not let him harm my new friends."_ The robot internally thought, as the computer's monitor sprung to life. He began typing incredibly fast as various windows popped up. _"...My data transmitter from his base is still active in my mother board, if I can hack into his main security mainframe I may be able to figure out what the Dr. is planning."_ After five minutes of furious hacking, a final window popped up, constantly scrolling down with hundreds and hundreds of rows of numbers. Metal internally smiled. After it closed out he began searching the archives. His eyes flew through the information until it came to rest upon the most recent date, and the robot froze solid. His eyes couldn't believe it, and, although a robot, his hands began shaking.

"No...no, I must stop it!" The robot shut off the computer, and started his powerful turbine engine as he flew out the shop's flight hanger door.

--

"_Dr, Eggman, there is a fast object approaching at 150 mph."_ A robot at the controls of the main base said, to a large round silhouette in the shadow's._ "What action shall we take?" _The form laughed.

"Let him come..."

--

"_No...this is not possible, he couldn't have..."_

--

"Yo Metal! Where'd ya go?" the blue hedgehog said, walking down the basement steps to see the lights on, but no one there. Sonic raised an eyebrow and tapped his foot, upon seeing the hanger door open he blinked. "Heh, maybe he went for a fly." He shrugged to himself, turned off the light and walked back upstairs to Tails.

--

The blue robot sliced through the front door without any difficulty, multiple guard bots shot lasers at him, but his speed wiped them all out within a second. He looked up, to see an air vent, and broke through as he made sharp turns through the endless vent system, looking on his radar he made a sudden downward thrust and broke through the bars, causing it to fall to the floor with a clang, he landed in a ninja type position, and his red eyes looked around. Not detecting enemies, he got up and surveyed the room. It was a lab, with no lights on the entire room was dark, except for a single glowing green light from something in the middle of the room. The robots eyes narrowed as he focused upon it and slowly advanced.

--

The round man grinned as he watched on the security camera as the robot approached the green light.

"...That's right...pull it off..."

--

Metal would of gulped if he could as his sharp fingered hand gripped the tarp, and after a moment, flung it off. The black colored sheet fell to the floor forgotten, as the blue robot starred in horror at the thing inside the glass tube. His hands touched the cold glass, although he could not feel temperature.

"No..." His hands pushed on the glass as they turned into fists. His eyes stayed locked with the head of the thing in the glass. "...I should of known..." He looked down, then back up into the robot's black non yet activated eyes. He examined the robot, sharp clawed hands, a somewhat similar turbine engine design as him, two large appendages that were rowed with spiked at the spine of each tail, two jagged ears that were as sharp as razors, and a white painted muzzle. "Metal..." He began, and as soon as he did, the robot's cold eyes suddenly turned on, a deep piercing red like his own, but he didn't even flinch. "...Tails."

**OOOOOHH!! HOW MANY SAW THAT COMING!! **


	12. Clash

Chapter 12: Clash

Metal Sonic watched as the robot in the tube starred at him with piercing red eyes, and he gave back nothing less. He then stepped back, the liquid began to drain from the tube. Metal looked up at the security camera.

"You...I knew it..." Metal heard a loud laugh as a small TV appeared behind the capsule, it hissed for a second with static before a big round man appeared on the screen, wearing a very huge smirk.

"Well well well, Metal, looks like you were able to hack into my system without much difficulty." Metal glared at him.

"...You wanted me to find out."

"Yes."

"You wanted me to come."

"Yes."

"You knew all along."

"Yes, and now you're going to pay for leaving my side, and joining your enemy, my enemy." Metal looked, as he said that line, the glass tube lifted up into the ceiling, a panel closing behind it. Metal Tails fully activated and stood up straight, not moving. Eggman laughed.

"Hohohohohoho! Metal Sonic! Meet Metal Tails!" Metal Sonic turned back to the orange robot, and both seemed to be statues for a moment. "He has all of your abilities, plus he can fly without use of his engine, take a look!" As he said this, Metal Tails' two namesakes began swirling, until they became so fast that it was a blur, going twice as fast any normal helicopter rotor blade. "Metal Tails, demonstrate for you brother, would you?" Metal Tails didn't take his eyes of Metal Sonic, and the spinning blade aimed down and cut straight through the solid metal floor quick and clean as it went right back up. Eggman laughed.

"That right there Metal can cut right through concrete! It also shouldn't have too much making swiss cheese out of you! Ohhohohohohoho!" Metal Sonic started his engine as Metal Tails did the same, and Eggman's voice was barely hear able. "This is what you get for disobeying me Metal Sonic!" And with a final laugh, the TV went staticy again and lifted back up into the ceiling. Metal Tails launched at the robot, and as he neared he turned sideways, the giant killer buzz saw that was his tails' barely missing the chrome blue robot. Metal landed and instantly turned into a powerful revved up spin dash as he shot forward and hit the side of the orange robot, Metal Tails flew into a wall, but soon recovered, looking at the blue robot. There was the sound of a laser charging, and Metal looked around, not seeing where it was coming from, then, seeing the robot again gasped, the three hairs on his forehead shot three laser beams, each barely skinning the robot's armor. Metal Sonic flew into the air, hovered their for a second, then spin dashed again at the robot, who this time was able to catch him. The sound of grinding metal against metal shrieked through the air as the orange robots hands were holding off the buzz saw that was Metal Sonic.

"I don't think so." Metal said, suddenly turning into normal form, flipping upside down and delivering a devastating blow to the robots head, sending it sprawling across the floor. Metal's jet engine started as he flew at the robot at 100 mph. Metal Tails quickly dodged the charge and turned around in mid air, launching a second laser attack from his pimped out bangs. (xD) Metal quickly lept off the floor, dodged the first, then spun in mid-air, dodged the second, but he couldn't move any more until he touched ground, and the third laser struck him straight in the chest. There was an explosion, and Metal fell backwards, crashing into a control console on his back. The console hissed as sparks flew from it, and just as he got up, a clawed hand grabbed him and pinned him to the machine, as a large buzz saw advanced down on him, the spinning tails of death were about to touch his face, when Metal, with his free hand, was bale to grab some loose wires crackling with electricity from the previous explosion. He looked up into the robot's eyes.

"Eat this." He quickly tied the two ends of the wires around the fox's arm, and quickly lept out of the way. There was a horrible screeching of electricity as the robot was engulfed in it. It twitched and smoke eventually began to seep out of it, then, a massive explosion and Metal was sent ricocheting of the wall behind him. He got up, and quickly looked at the smoke filled room, he supposed it was good he didn't breathe, otherwise he would be choking to death by now. He used his engine to blow most of the black smog up through the air vents. He walked over to the motionless body of the robot, electricity still crackling on him every couple of seconds and smoke still coming from his internal circuits, he was by every sense of the word, fried, Metal sighed with relief, but as soon as he did so, a sudden hand grabbed him from behind, restraining him rather well. He looked around and there, coming out of the door was Dr. Eggman. Carrying something small in his hands.

"Very good Metal, that was a brilliant performance, and it was so great, that I think I'd like you back on my side." Metal starred at the small thing, it was a copy of the chip Tails had removed, the killing chip. He couldn't budge, the arm was too thick, as the robot desperately tried to escape, the scientist opened his head compartment and pretended to gag. "Ahh, you won't need thids anymore." He replaced the blue chip with his own red one, and closed the lid. Metal writhed as he felt his freedom leaving him.

"NO!" Eggman laughed.

"Unfortunately yes, sorry Metal!" he watched as the struggling finally came to an end and the robot's head slumped. Eggman smirked. "Well, welcome back..." Metal's head lifted up and his eyes were somehow different, not physiclly but still a world different than before. "...Metal Sonic! OHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!"

"...Thank you...master."

**DAMN IT EGGMAN! Oh dear, now what to do? Sonic and Tails vs their metal selves!**


	13. Rescue

The two sat anxiously, Metal had been gone for hours, and still no sign of him. Sonic paced back and forth starring at the floor concentrated.

"Sonic...Where did he go?" Sonic shook his head.

"I, don't know, he said he would be down in your lab or somethin'-" Tails then gasped.

"Wait, maybe he left a trace on my computer of what he was doing!" The kit lept up and darted downstairs, with Sonic running after him. The fox sat in his chair and quickly turned it on, and begin opening various things and typing. Sonic stood behind him, watching and waiting. A minute later and Tails gasped.

"What? Where is he?" Tails looked, almost frightened. Sonic was worried now. "Buddy, what's wrong?" Tails turned to him.

"...He's at Eggman's base..." Sonic went wide eyed.

"Why?"

"...B-Because he's trying to stop him from doing something." Sonic still looked confused.

"Like what?" Tails gulped and pointed to the screen, and opened something. Sonic starred and gasped.  
"...He's creating a...Metal me..." Sonic growled as he looked over the plans/schematics of the robot.

"...Damn it!" He said loudly. Tails looked at the ground.

"He...most likely went and tried to stop him from finishing it..." Sonic's frown then turned to a grin.

"Well then...let's go help him." Tails gulped then nodded.

"Yeah!" Sonic nodded and smirked as he ran out the hanger door, and lept of the edge of the platform, as Tails flew after him, catching him right before he hit the water, and together they flew towards the dark shape of in the distance that was Eggman's base.

--

The mad scientist smirked as he starred at the screen of his computer, showing him the two figures appearing off in the distance, his small blue spectacles glimmering from the light of the screen. His silhouette loomed over the computer, as he turned to his left, to see a small blue hedgehog, shimmering red eyes pierced the dark room, looking straight at the same computer, then another creature next to him, a orange colored machine, with identical red glowing eyes. The scientist smiled deviously, his hands behind his back.

"Well, why don't you too go give our friends a warm welcome?" The too robots instantly walked out of the room and disappeared.

--

"...Alright bud, let's go get our friend back!" Sonic said confidently, as the fox dropped him onto the cold steel plated floor of the outside platform of the base. Green eyes scanned the immediate area, seeing no robots, badniks or any other mechanical machine bent on destroying him, he grinned as Tails came next to him, busy punching things into a rather large watch on his wrist. Sonic's eyebrow nearest the fox raised as he glanced at the gadget. It wasn't a watch, Sonic wasn't a genius, but even he could see that. It looked more like a small mini wrist computer...at least to him.

"...What's that Tails?" he asked casually, as there was a silent two seconds, before the fox gave his response, still not lifting his eyes from the thing.

"It's a lot of things Sonic, it's a computer, but it has a lot of other features too, for instance-" That's when Tails lost him, but it was probably for the best, for out of boredom he looked up, and had barely enough to grab his friend and leap out of the way of a large incoming laser.

Shrapnel flew through the air, blinding the two of them temporarily. The hedgehog could feel Tails curl into a ball violently and suddenly, as the boom of the aftershock of the impact hit the air, perhaps it reminded him of lightning. Sonic's eyes opened themselves to squint through the mist, and he saw him, and looked...sad, yet angry beyond normal at the same time. There, floating in the air not thirty feet away, was a three and a half to four foot robot, blue chrome in color, and piercing red eyes. It's hand outstretched in a single position, having just shot a beam of energy from a new gun on it's right wrist. It was their robot, Metal.

He was at a loss for words, unable to say anything, as the robot starred, permanently non-blinking at him, and as the last of the smoke cleared, another figure appeared next to him, but, this one made Sonic growl. Another robot, slightly shorter than Metal, but orange, bright orange, that reflected the sunlight brilliantly. It too had long sharp claw-like hands, and it too had piercing red eyes, but this one...resembled the orange kit next to him. Two long tails jutted from it's back, and had a row of small spikes all along the way. This time, Sonic had something to say, but his attempted words were cut short by a loud, annoying, and all familiar laugh, coming from the door to the base behind the motionless robots.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! Well well well, look at this, Sonic and Tails, what a surprise."

Sonic growled and his face turned into a very pissed scowl, as he glared past the robots and into the doctors blue glasses.

"Eggman! What have you done with Metal!?" As he said this, he felt Tails gather his courage and stand up bravely next to him once more. The doctor got a very amused look, then flung his head back in laughter.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! What have I done? Simply taken back what is mine, hedgehog!-"

"He left you! He just wanted freedom! To live his own life WITHOUT YOU!" Once again, Eggman gave no care to Sonic's rising anger and laughed that annoying laugh once more.

"Freedom!? Look at him Sonic, he's a robot, robot's cannot have freedom! Metal exists to serve me! And, eliminate you! Nothing more! Because he cannot DO any more!" Sonic would spin dash that stupid flying egg mobile and the fat scientist in half right now if he could, but the two floating robots were suspended in the air directly in the way to get to the doctor.

"Then tell me why he was living the life he always wanted! A life without your ugly face keeping him from living! And not simply existing!" Eggman's flying vehicle bounced up and down rhythmically as he laughed again.

"Living!? He's a robot hedgehog! He can not feel! Think, or DO anything without programmin-"

"YOUR WRONG!" Sonic's eyes widened as he looked over at Tails, who looked as pissed off as he did, glaring at the doctor with clenched fists and almost teary eyes. Eggman's grin vanished.

"...What was that fox? You say he can feel? Think and live without programming? Than you are a fool!" He laughed again, and smiled. "Well then, enough of this foolishness! Metal Sonic! Metal Tails! Destroy them!" the doctor threw his right hand outward and pointed at the two heroes, and at the same instant, both of the statue-like robots flew forward with incredible speed, going headfirst towards them, and no intent of stopping visibly in sight.


	14. Where do Loyalties Lie?

Sonic smirked suddenly, seeing both robots, which he knew would push him to his limits, he entered his cocky fight mode, and he spread his legs wide as Metal Sonic spun in mid air during the last few seconds of approach, and speed and his leg working together, made a impressive display of aerial combat indeed.

"Heh, is that all Metal?" He turned suddenly and spun on the spot, delivering his own kick to the back of the robots head, but unfortunately, Metals receptors picked up on it, and in one move, he picked up the hedgehog, flung him up in the air, and threw him across the metal ground, to hit the wall with a hard thud.

Metal would of normally gave a comment back by now, but the robot stayed silent, as it stood up straight and advanced on him. Sonic's eyes traveled past his current predicament, and saw Tails backing away from a metal version of him with a fist full of electricity. "...Tails." Sonic was about to move and stop the robot, but Metal was too quick. "Argh!" The hedgehog was suddenly shoved against the wall, a metal claw holding him there, he gasped for breath and his hands grabbed the claw as he tried to stop it from strangling him to death. He was lifted higher and Sonics ears picked up on the laughter of Eggman somewhere to his right.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! I must thank you Sonic, Metal has downloaded every spec of data about the both of you, now he knows absolutely everything about you, which has only helped me!" Sonic turned as he heard a sudden yelp of pain, and he gasped as he saw Tails was being put in a similar predicament, he was lifted up as well, and in the other hand, the robot was gathering a electrical current, obviously reading it to ram through the kits heart.

"NO!" Sonic tried, but he couldn't do a thing, he just couldn't fight against Metals improved hold. He tried, knowing time was running out, and the robots electric hand was being brought back. Sonic could only see one chance, if this didn't work...Tails would die. "Metal! You have to break it! Come on! Fight it!" Metal gave no sign of listening, and Sonic heard Eggmans maniacal laughter.

"Hahaha! Don't even try Sonic! He can't break his programming! Your friend is dead!" Sonic didn't listen, he starred straight into the robots red eyes, and with every ounce of him, yelled.

"Come on Metal! You can do it! Please! Break the programing! Please! For us! For Tails!" Metal still didn't answer, but for some reason, his grip loosened, and that was all Sonic needed. With a burst of strength, and clever adjusting, he flew out of the robots grip, and with every force and ounce of his being, nailed the robot in the head. He landed on his feet, and ran towards Tails, but it wasn't needed, for Metals sudden propulsion had sent him flying right into the other robot, knocking the young fox kit free.

Sonic ruffled the fox's hair as the fox hugged him, obviously been just been scared for his life. Eggman could be heard growling in the distance.

"What!? Rah! You annoying pest! Get them you two!" As he said it, Metal Tails flew right off towards them, but as Sonic engaged him, Tails watched Metal...he was laying on ground, not moving, and his head partly forced open, from Sonic's kick. Now Tails understood, quickly seeing that Sonic had purposely lead Metal tails, and therefore Eggman's attention away from himself, he ran towards the fallen robot.

--

"Come now! That's it! Get him!" Sonic was sent flying once again to the ground as Metal Tails three laser head beams barely singed his elbow. He flipped sideways and dodged it, and held his arm, while kneeling, watching the robot stand there. He wasn't used to this robots fighting style, which he had by now noticed was not at all the same as Metals and his own. Despite this, he kept his cocky grin.

"Come on then! Bring it!" Metal Tails launched another laser, and Sonic dodged again.

--

"Come on! Almost!"

--

"Is that the best you've got!?" He seemed to be pissing it off, as it was moving more quickly, no longer wanting to play with it's prey and just wanting to kill it be over with it.

Sonic curled into a spin dash and launched himself, but the robot only knocked him away by using his spinning tails. Sonic landed again, and tried again, and again, and again...as the robot deflected it over and over again. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere, but he needed to keep both the doctors and the robots attention away from Tails and Metal Sonic.

--

"...This...Yes!" He stepped up as the robot soon followed and got to it's feet, wobbly at first, but soon looking at Tails, and the fox could of sworn he saw worry.

"...T2...you're...hurt..." Tails smiled and hugged him, which the robot, returned weirdly.

"I know, be quiet, now listen..."

--

Sonic grinned, but kept his attention and gaze away, just a couple more seconds, yes.  
"NO! TAILS!" The hedgehog screamed, falling to his knees and not moving as his face fell to the cold ground and cried as he banged his fist. Eggman was clueless, but turned his head and grinned

"YES! Way to go my minion!" Tails, lay motionless on the floor, not budging, as Metal Sonic, his head repaired, walked slowly towards the three of them. Eggman chuckled happily. "Well...done! Now...get rid of Sonic, and I believe you have a promotion in store!" Metal nodded and stood above the hedgehog, who could only cry. He held out his hand, and gathered a large, black and purple ball of dark energy, it swirled and crackled with energy as it reached it's full from. Then, there was a pause, a bang, and the sound of something hitting cold metal ground with a thud.

**...I won't say anything**


	15. Conclusion

Eggman gasped, as his glasses fell of his nose slightly, the orange body of steel fell to the ground, with a loud clank. A large, gaping hole straight through it's chest. Eggman then gasped as he noticed Sonic get up, rub his nose and act like nothing happened.  
"...B-But!" He gasped again, his attention turning to the right, as Tails got up and smiled to himself as he wiped dirt from his shiny thick coat of fur. Eggman's cluelessness soon ended when he realized what happened. "...You, you, TRICKED ME!" He bellowed the last, as if absolutely livid that he was tricked by the hedgehog. Sonic merely rubbed his nose.

"Sure did."

"You, knew the entire time!"

"Yup."

"You...you!...You!" the round man fumed, starring at his destroyed masterpiece.

"-Are finished, doctor..." Came the very cold voice of Metal, raising his hand once again, and summoning another large black orb in his fist. Eggman simply chuckled.

"...Fine...you win this time...but next time we meet..." the scientist gave a look at his robot, then to Metal, who's laser was ready to fire whenever. "...You'd better be prepared!" With that, he pressed a button on his console, and the whole base began to shake. "Good bye!" The hovercraft disappeared as it flew out of sight into the black sky.

"Uh oh! Tails, what's happening!?" Sonic almost lost balance several times.

"Judging by the scale of activity I say we have a minute or so before the whole base blows up!"

"Wow! Well come on you guys! Let's get out of here!" Tails nodded and leaned forward as he took off, grabbed Sonic by his hands and flew off. "Metal! Let's go!" Metal Sonic stood silent and unmoving on the cold floor, somehow not effected by the shaking.

"...Right..." He started his rocket shoes and began to take off. Sonic and Tails smiled, and turned to take off again. Metal then looked down, seeing the motionless body of Metal Tails on the surface, it began to slide as the base shook so violently it was tipping. He looked back, at Tails and Sonic, who were too busy talking to each other to look to see if he was still following. Metal looked back, and forth once more, then made up his processor. He darted down, and grabbed the body from under the bottom, and supporting him in his arms bridal style, store into the blank eye board with his own, and as he floated in the air, the base already started to explode, sending flaming debris scattering into the dark blue water. He turned back and before taking off after his friends said quietly into the air. "...If I can do it...so can you" His rocket shoes then took off as he sped off the platform, and over the sparkling water. And as he flew out of the screen, the base now a half a mile behind him exploded, making a monstrous sound that echoed throughout the night, then sank into the ocean, leaving nothing but a large pile of burning metal.

**THE END! OMFG! XD**

**LOL...Ummm...don't worry, this OBVIOUSELLY leads to a sequel...which I'll get started on right now. Yes that was short, I know, I couldn't help it.**


End file.
